Love vs HAte
by CoteWolf
Summary: Alex Vause meets Piper chapman before Hogwarts. Still suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall. So new story. Because I love Orange is the New Black and Harry potter I decided to do a crossover. I hope yall like it. Of course there will be Vauseman.

Chapter 1

Alex Vause could hear her mother crying as the dark man left out of the house. Her mum always cried and she didn't understand why. He was stupid, he always left them.

"Mummy?" Alex whispers climbing onto her mother lap and hugging her.

"Hi baby, I'm ok love" she whispers holding her 5 year old.

"Mummy why do he come here?" Alex asks cuddling her mother.

"Hess your father child" Diane Vause says coming clean. Diane Vause had wondered when it would be a good time to tell her about her real father. Lee Burly wasn't her child's biological father. She had fallen in love with another wizard, but he loved another.

Diane Vause was a very powerful witch, a pureblood from Ravenclaw. She had met Lee Burley a muggle before she graduated from Hogwarts but when she saw the dark mysterious man that was Severus Snape she fell hard. She tried not to be jealous of Lily Evens a muggleborn. In face she and Lily became good friends throughout their Hogwarts experience. After the faithful night when the boy who loved ended Voldemort she had an affair with Severus. Severus Snape was a mystery in itself. He was a professor at Hogwarts now but she knew he was a spy for Voldemort. She and Severus raised Alex together until a year ago when he told her he couldn't be in their life anymore. Alex adored her father but when he left she hated him. He made her mother cry. Diane was from an old pureblood family had been wiped out by the light side. She hated the light side but she didn't agree with The Dark Lords ideas. Raising Alex she taught her everything she knew alongside Severus who taught her potions and dark arts. She took to all of the lessons and succeeded in learning everything she was taught. She could do wandless magic by the time she was five. Alex was indeed a very powerful witch.

Piper Chapman hated her life, her mother expected her to be a proper Light witch but she hated it. Piper watched her mother yell at her father because he once again had an affair. She rolled her eyes as she went upstairs. She hid in her secret room behind her bed and practiced her magic. Her whole family had been in Gryffindor and fought alongside Dumbledore. She hated that man, he controlled her family and everything they did. Piper couldn't even have friends of her own. Her mother paid them to be her friends. Only one friend was true and her name is Polly Harper. She and Polly had been best friends since they were one. Piper decided she needed to train her dark magic. She could do wandless magic and elemental magic. Of course her family didn't know because her element was fire. Her elf had even taught her elf magic and the language. Piper loved to learn, she had demanded that her elf, Seyonne an elder Elf, teach her everything she can learn. Piper chapman was only 4 years old.

One day Piper heard her mother that another family was moving into the manor next to them. Her mother was delighted because they weren't a dark family so a week later her mother forced her in a dreadful pink dress and they made their way to the manor next door.

The manor wasn't as big as theirs but Piper thought it looked homey. Her mother put on her fake smile and greeted the lady who answered the door.

"Good afternoon, I am Carol your neighbor. This is my daughter Piper" Carol Chapman says. Piper does a small curtsy and looks back down.

"Oh hi it's lovely to meet you, please come in" Diane Vause says stepping back to let them in.

"I am Diane Vause and if I knew where my daughter was at id introduce her to you" she laughed taking the plate of cookies Carol handed her.

"Hey Mummy I'm home" a husky voice called out.

"Ah there's my trouble maker" Diane says smiling. A tall girl with beautiful green eyes walks up to her mother and leans into her.

"Hi my love, these are our neighbors. This is Ms. Carol and her daughter Piper" Diane says looking at Piper. Alex looks up at the older blonde woman and decides to do a curtsy to be a smartass. She is wearing black pants and her favorite AC/DC shirt. "Would it be alright if Piper goes to play with Alex?" Diane asks Carol seeing that her daughter was miserable.

"Oh of course, go on dear" Carol says pushing Piper roughly. Piper trips and Alex catches her and helps her to her room.

"Your Mum is a cunt" Alex declares to Piper when she sees Piper crying.

"Yeah she is but what can I do" Piper whispers.

Diane couldn't believe Carol had pushed her daughter so roughly. She shakes her head as she leads Carol into her dining room. She calls for Pippy her Elf and asks her to bring their tea. Rarely does Diane call on Pippy. Pippy served Diane and Carol and popped to check on her little masters.

"Hey it's going to be ok, if you want I can ask Mum if you can stay the night" Alex says rubbing Pipers back.

"But you don't know me" Piper whispers softly

"But I want to" Alex replies and smirks. Piper giggles. Pippy pops in and makes sure everything is ok. Piper and Alex sit and talk about books and what subjects they like best.

"Potions is my favorite but I also love dark arts too" Alex says.

"I love dark arts, but my mother would freak if she knew I messed with it. I also love charms. I'm terrible at potions. Father has tried to teach me but I keep blowing the potion up" Piper explains grinning.

"I can help if you want, we can be ready for Hogwarts. It'll be awesome!" Alex says jumping up. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I really want to be a Ravenclaw" Piper whispers.

"My Mum is a ravenclaw and my father was a slytherin. I want to be hufflebuff" Alex laughs. Piper looks up shocked till she sees that Alex was joking.

"I can see that. You hugging other puffs" Piper says with a serious face.

"Totally!" Alex exclaims laughing. Piper and Alex laughed till their sides hurt.

"Alex, love come down here please. Bring Piper down" Diane says. They walk down the stairs talking about potions, Piper wanted to learn potions so bad but she was terrible at it.

"Mum can Piper stay the night please?" Alex asked her mother as she gets next to her.

"I don't know love, it's up to her mother" Diane replies seeing that her daughters eyes were sparkling.

"Mrs. Carol, may Piper stay the night?" Alex asks respectfully.

"Of course Dear" Carol replies actually happy that her daughter made a friend. Piper looked up and her mother and smiles

"Thank you Mother" Piper says. Carol and Piper walk back to the manor and Piper quickly packs herself a bag. She packs her jeans that her father had bought her behind her mother's back.

"Mother I am ready" Piper says slowly not wanting to show her excitement. Carol nods and she has their elf apperate to the Vauses manor. Piper waits for someone to answer the door while her elf talks to her.

"Mistress if you need anything please let me know" Seyonne says.

"Of course Seyonne, do you think you can bring me Rosey?' she asks missing her stuff animal. Her father had bought her the red wolf toy when she was two years old, she had to hide it from her mother because she believed Piper was too old for toys. Piper thought her mother was a moron and she proved it to Piper every day. Diane answered the door and smiled down at Piper. She knew what kind of up bring Piper has and didn't agree with it. No child should be forced to be an adult at such a young age.

"Come in Dear, Alex is in the kitchen eating her snack. Go ahead and sit down and eat" Diane says showing her the kitchen. Alex was sitting their dunking her chocolate chip cookies into her milk.

"Piper!" she shouts seeing Piper and shoves the rest of the cookie into her mouth. Piper giggles at her silly friend. She sits next to Alex and tries the yummy cookies. She moans at the taste, she's never had something so delicious Alex and Diane gave her a weird look.

"Pipes have you not ever had chocolate cookie?" Alex asks handing Piper the rest of the cookies. She felt her heart skip beats when Piper looks at her and closes her eyes enjoying the taste of the cookie. Piper shakes her head.

"No mother says I'll get fat and no man will want a fat woman" Piper replies nonchalantly.

"Sweet child you are only what 5? You have many years to worry about men!" Diane exclaims become angry. Piper whimpers and ducks under the table to hide. Alex looks up shocked and tells her mum to shut up.

"Hey Piper its ok, Mum isn't mad at you. She's mad at your mother. I'm sorry she yelled though" Alex says sitting next to Piper and pulls her closer to her. Piper smiled and leaned into Alex, she hated yelling. Between her mother and father yelling at each other and her mother yelling at her, she hated it. Her mother could get violent with her if she wasn't careful. Her mother's temper was very scary, one time she had pushed Piper down the stairs because she couldn't get walking with books on her head. Her father had been so mad at her mother he had actually hit her. She didn't like her father hitting her mother but her mother never pushed her down any stairs, granted that didn't stop her from hitting Piper.

"I'm so sorry Darlin, come out please. I promise not to yell" Diane says coaching piper out from under the table. Piper made her way out with Alex next to her.

"Now loves how about you two go play?" Diane asks trying to cover up her anger. Alex takes Piper up to her room and into her secret potion lab her father made for her.

"If yak want I can start teaching you potions?" Alex ask. Piper nods quickly. Alex laughs and pulls her towards the book shelves.

"The first step is to learn the basics" Alex says handing Piper a potions book. Piper looked at it and laughed.

"How come it has a drawing of a stick man?"

"Oh my father gave me that, I got mad at him from leaving my mum so I drew that on it. I hate him for leaving Mum" Alex explains. Piper nods and sits down at the table Alex has set for her. She starts reading and really gets into it.

Hey Yall I will add more details next chapter. Please let me know what yall think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall, so chapter 2. Its short. Im struggling to write this but I will keep trying

Panic attacl

Piper and Alex hanged out all night in Alex's potion lab. Piper was learning all about different ingredients and what they do. It was mostly tedious work, but Piper loved listening to Alex explain everything. She was a good teacher.

"My father says that potions are the hardest subject at Hogwarts next to transfiguration"

"My Mom says that school is hard in general. She hated school" Piper explains

"Oh"

" I love school, I can't wait to start. My parents want me to be in the same house as them, but I don't want to." Piper whispers.

" I want to be in the same house as my Mummy. Ravenclaw house of the smarts. I don't want to be in any other housed. Well maybe Slytherin. Everyone says it's a bad house but it's not. Just because that snake looking thing was in that house doesn't mean everyone is evil. My father was in Slytherin house and he's not evil. I don't like him much, but he takes care of my and mummy" Alex says looking at Piper.

"My mum says Slytherin are evil and you-know-whose followers"

" she's stupid. Don't call him that. Don't fear someone who thinks such stupid shit. Muggleborns aren't dirty blood, without them there wouldn't be purebloods. Did you know that a lot of purebloods do inner breeding? It's gross, how can they say they are pure?" Alex says making faces. Piper laughs at the faces she's making.

"That is gross!" Piper exclaims. Alex nods her head.

"Ok so once you learn all of the ingredients then learn their reactions to each other then you can start making potions"

"But Alex I want to make potions now" Piper whines pouting.

"No Piper" Alex says firmly. Piper puts her head on the table and looks up at Alex with her big blue eyes.

"Piper I said no" Alex says giving Piper her you better listen look. Piper pouts but nods her head. She doesn't understand why but she feels like she needs to obey Alex so she gives in. She keeps reading the book but soon gets bored and starts to play with the pages. Alex clears her throat and gives Piper the look again. Piper goes back to reading the book. She tries to stay focused on the book but it becomes difficult once again. Piper grins when Alex's mother calls them down for dinner. Piper jumps up and grabs Alex and drags her to the kitchen.

"Damn Pipes you already hate potions that much?"

"Its not potions Alex, im reading big difference" Piper replies rolling her eyes. Diane chuckles as she watches the two girls arging.

"Alex have you been tormenting her about potions?"

"No Mum, Piper said she wanted to learn but she wont read" Alex whines to her mother.

"Its so boring" Diane throws her head back and laughs.

"Mummmm"

"Im sorry love but I have to agree with Piper, reading potions is so boring. I used to fall asleep in potions classes, your dad used to throw his book at me to wake me up"

"seriously?" Piper asks

"Yeah, Severus has a terrible sense of humor" Diane explains

"That's cuz Dad is lame"

"Alexandra!"

"What! You said lying is bad"

"Seriously kid be nice"

"Fine Mum" Piper just rolls her eyes digging into her dinner. Its so yummy!

"What is this?" Piper asks,

"Mac and Cheese" Alex replies knowing Piper hasn't ever had it.

"Its so good" Piper moans eating another bite.

"damn sweetie" Diane says watching Piper inhale her dinner. She gets up and gets more for Piper when she finishes her bowl.

"Mum shes never had this" Alex says getting up and washing her bowl. Piper inhaled two more bowls before she couldn't eat any more.

"I cant breath I ate to much" Piper groans holding her stomach. Alex was laughing so hard she was on the floor holding her sides.

"You poor dear, Alex shut up. This poor girl is miserable" Diane says helping Piper to the couch. "Sit dear, Alex put in a movie" Diane had her house set up with a lot of muggle things. She had a TV and a computer, she hid it when wizards and witches came over but she loved having her stuff.

"Movie?" Piper asks

"Yeah, its muggle stuff" Alex says sitting to Piper. She decides to put in Billy Madison, she loves Adam Sandler. Piper leans into Alex while watching the movie. By the end of the movie she is laughing so hard she starts to cough.

"Mum I think we need a trashcan" Alex yells helping Piper sit up who starts to cough really bad. Alex starts to get concerned when Piper starts to gasp for air.

"MUMM" alex screams

"What Alex" Diane says running back to them when she swears.

"Shit, kid do you have an inhaler?" piper nods her head gasping for more air.

"Poppy!" Diane yells. When Pipers personal elve sees her mistress she runs to her.

"Miss lift your head, I have your inhaler" the elve says holding the inhaler to her mouth.

Piper breaths in through her mouth a few times and sighs when it gets easier to breath. She lays back into Alex and hides her face in Alex hair.

"M'sleepy Alex"

"Come on kid" Alex chuckles helping Piper up and taking her to her room. "You can sleep with me if you want" Piper nods her head her eyes closing. Alex gets Piper dressed for bed and tucks her in and lays down next to her and falls asleep minutes later. Alex Vause was very mature for her age, she knew that she wanted to be Pipers friend and she was going to do everything she could to help her. She hated Pipers mother, what kid hadn't tried Mac and cheese.


End file.
